


Stop Loving You

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M, Lost Love, Love, Past Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Stop Loving You' by Toto.





	Stop Loving You

The image of her lived there within his dreams, both sleeping and awake. She danced behind his eyes and in his head, a hypnotising nymph, a light never to be distinguished.

It was a pain Rumpelstiltskin had to endure, second only to losing his boy all those years ago.

She was lost forever, more so than Bae who may yet be found in the land without magic.

“Belle,” he whispered in the dark, closing his eyes against the pain of his heart breaking in two, wishing her present even though it were beyond impossible. “I love you; I always will.”


End file.
